Smash Bros Tournament
by AyuSora
Summary: The mysterious Master Hand pits the characters of Super Smash Bros. in a tournament, taking place in an all-Nintendo universe he somehow created.


My newest fan fiction, but one I've had the idea of for forever. I was waiting forever to get the original game, but I guess I'll just settle with using the wiki. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1- The Tournament

Link slashed the Bokoblin's back, finishing him off. He had long blond hair stuffed into his green hat and blue eyes. He wore a green tunic with a belt, and white tights. He also wore boots and in his hands were a sword and a shield. The shield was blue and the sword had a purple hilt and three triangles above the golden gem separating the sword itself and the hilt. His other most redeeming feature was his elf-like ears.

"Ah, nothing like a job well done," Link went up the stairs and to the house. He opened the door and walked in saying "I beat the Bokoblin, ma'am."

"Who're you talking to?" a voice said.

Link opened his closed eyes to see a short man wearing blue overalls and a red shirt. He had brown hair (complete with a black mustache) and blue eyes. On his head was a red cap with a red "M" inside a white circle. On his hands were white gloves and he also wore brown shoes.

"Not you," Link shot back, confused. Where was he? "Who are you?"

"I'm Mario," the man greeted. "That's my brother Luigi." He pointed at a taller and skinnier man next to him, who was almost exactly identical except for the green shirt and cap and the "L" on his cap.

"I'm Link," Link answered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know either," Mario answered. All of a sudden, several more people entered at once. A monkey, a fox, a little, pink puff ball, a yellow mouse, an armored man, and some green dinosaur.

"And you guys are?" Link asked.

"Fox McCloud," the fox introduced. It stood on two legs, with a headset/helmet on its head. It had brownish eyes and wore a green vest-shirt and shorts. In its hand was a blaster.

"What's that in your hand?" Link asked.

"A blaster?" Fox asked, shocked that he didn't know what it was. He looked around to see all but the armored man staring at it. He turned to the armored man. "Who are you? Please tell me you're from the Lylat System."

"No, I'm not," came a woman's voice. The armored (wo)man was wearing an orange and red suit, complete with a black blaster built into the left arm. "I'm Samus Aran, by the way."

"You're a girl!?" the monkey exclaimed. The monkey was very large and brown furred, with black eyes. It wasn't wearing anything except for a red tie that red "DK" in yellow letters. "Oh, I'm Donkey Kong, DK for short."

"DK!?" Mario exclaimed. "What're _you_ doing here!?"

"Squirt?" DK turned around and stared at Mario. "I should be asking the same thing." He went up to Mario and raised his fists.

"Don't fight!" the puff ball ordered. He wasn't much shorter than Mario, and had no physical features, except tiny arms and red feet. "I'm Kirby." He greeted.

"Now we just have to find out those two's names," Link pointed over at the dinosaur and mouse.

"That's Yoshi," Mario explained, pointing at the green dinosaur. "And I don't know what that mouse is."

A kid and a man walked into the area, with another pink puff ball (this one was pinker and had a swirl on its head) following behind.

"Great, more unknown people," Fox complained. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Captain Falcon," the man greeted. He wore a red helmet, shadowing over his eyes. He also wore a blue suit with one side opened completely; showing the red inside and strapped to his belt was a small box.

"I'm Ness," the kid greeted. He wasn't very old, with black hair and black eyes. He wore a red baseball cap on his head and a red and blue stripped shirt and blue shorts. On his back was a backpack with a baseball bat hanging out.

"And the puff ball is?" Samus asked.

"Not sure," Captain Falcon answered.

"The pink puff ball is a Jigglypuff. The mouse is a Pikachu."

"Who's there?" Ness asked. He turned around to see a kid slightly older than him. The kid was very plain looking, with messy black hair and green eyes. The strange part about him was the glove on his right hand.

"Call me Master Hand," the kid answered. "Welcome to the Smash Bros. universe."

"Smash Bros.?" Link asked.

"It's complicated," Master hand explained. "In short, I used to be a kid on a dimension different than yours'. One day, I found this glove, and discovered the Smash Bros. universe, and now, I have decided to pit characters from Nintendo games against each other in a tournament."

"Nintendo games?" DK asked.

"You twelve are all characters created by a very large video game company's games," Master Hand explained. "Anyways, the rules of the game are simple. It is an elimination tournament between teams. There are ten teams, two of them having two members, the others having one. The teams are divided by series, and the roster is at Smash Castle."

"Smash Castle?" Fox asked.

"The place you will be staying during each of the tournaments," Master Hand explained. "Anyways, one person from each team will go to a randomly selected stage to duke it out. There will be items appearing every now and then on the stages, all of which you can use."

"Give us an example of these items," Luigi ordered.

Master Hand held out his gloved hand and a picture of a bat appeared. "The Home-Run Bat. It's powerful, and when charged, it can send the opponent flying. Anyways, that's really all there is to it."

"Then let's start!" Link replied, excited.

"I will see you in the lobby tomorrow morning for the first match," Master Hand told them. "Good luck." And with that, he was gone.

Hope you liked it. The plot will take a awhile to get into since it centers around trophies and those weren't introduced until Melee, but some of the plot will be in the first tournament. Also, the Subspace Emissary WILL be in it once I get into the Brawl part.


End file.
